Mew's Voice
by Speranza Verde
Summary: I have to get her to shut up some how but the only way to do that would be to cover her mouth...


_All she ever does is talk. All day. To the clones, to the other Pokemon, and to me. I cant stand the sound of her voice. It feels like my ears will explode every time she opens her mouth._

_She's always so happy and carefree and when she gets excited, her voice goes up in decibels. High and squeaky. The others love her, she tells great stories about the places she has been and the things that she's seen._

_I have to get her to shut up some how but the only way to do that would be to cover her mouth..._

888

Mewtwo slumped against a tree, sulking, as Mew talked to the other Pokemon. Telling her stories like every other day. She floated in the center of the circle of clones that had gathered around her as she spoke.

"...so there I was, racing through the forest. I could hear the wild Beedrill right behind me. There was no escape and no way to reason with them so I did the only thing I could do. I found a body of water and dove to the bottom for safety."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes as the others gave a group of ahh's and ohh's. He kicked a piece of pebble with his toe as Wigglytuff asked, "How long were you done there?" Mew looked at her, "Oh a good hour. Now normally, I couldn't stay down that long but thanks to my physic bubble I could live underwater if I wanted."

Mewtwo groaned in disgust, 'She's so full of herself. That never would have happened.' As the stories continued Mewtwo decided he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself off the tree with his tail and went off into the woods to find something to eat.

As he walked further into the woods, Mewtwo listened as Mew's voice got further and further away. Once on the other side of the woods, Mewtwo found a nice orange tree and began to pick some of the ripper ones to enjoy.

He began to get lost in his thoughts, like always when Mewtwo is alone. He tried to think of what his life would have been if he had never met Mew. The world would probably be his by now with no humans around. Just him and his clone-brothen.

Mewtwo had just eat the last of his orange when he heard some rustling coming towards him. He looked up just as Mew pushed through some small tree limps. She stopped when they locked eyes, "Oh, here you are." Mewtwo looked back down at his disregarded orange skins.

Mew floated closer to Mewtwo, "Did you enjoy your dinner?" he just nodded. "Just had some oranges? Why not look for some other food. Like some apples or limes or even some lums!" Mewtwo glared at Mew, he hated Lums and she knew it.

Mew didn't pay attention to the look that Mewtwo was giving her, "There has to be a Lum tree around here somewhere. Right?" Mew flew off a little ways. She couldn't find one tree with her favorite fruit on it. Instead she gathered some peaches and pears.

As she returned to Mewtwo with her haul she began to talk again. "The clones love to hear my stories huh? Yeah I guess they do look up to me. I mean after all they're never going to be able to go anywhere, right?" Mewtwo looked at her, "Why wont they be able too?" Mew just smiled and shrugged, "Well it's not like you'll ever let them go anywhere."

Mewtwo stood up, "Why are you hear, Mew?" Mew looked up at him, "What do you mean?" Mewtwo just shook his head, "Never mind. Leave me alone." Mew watched as Mewtwo walked away, "Mewtwo? What did I say?"

Back in his cave Mewtwo sat at his little rock table with his head in his hands. "Why is she here? Is she just here to get attention or is she just trying to impress them all and make herself feel better about herself?"

Mewtwo heard a small knock, he turned and saw Mew, "What do you want now?" Mew slowly floated over to him, "What did I do? I don't understand. All I asked if there was a Lum tree on the mountain. Mewtwo slammed his hands down, "You made fun of the clones and how they have to live. You think because you can come and go as you please that you can look down on them."

Mew was taken-aback, "That was not what I meant at all. I wasn't making fun of them, I was saying to you what they were saying." Mewtwo looked at her in shock, "What...?" Mew nodded "They don't want to spend the rest of their lives up here. They went to see the world."

Mewtwo looked down in shame. He was keeping them up here on the mountain but he couldn't let them out on there own. They wouldn't make it without him. "Mewtwo, are you okay?"

Mewtwo looked up at Mew, anger in his eyes. Mew backed up a little, "If you would just keep your mouth shut..." Mewtwo said under his breath. Mew had no choice but to move closer to him to hear him, "What?" Mewtwo grabbed her shoulders and shoved his face into hers, "All you ever do is talk and I'm sick of hearing your annoying voice."

Mew tried to get free from Mewtwo's grip but he was too strong, he was hurting her, "Mewtwo..." Mewtwo moved closer to Mew's face. Their lips almost touching, "So just shut up." Mewtwo closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers.

Mew's eyes widen, she still tried to fight her clone but soon found herself giving in to Mewtwo's kiss. His tongue rubbed against her lips, asking to enter. Without thinking, Mew opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to dance.

Mew's mouth tasted sweet from the peaches and Mewtwo's mouth tasted tangy from the oranges.

Mew felt Mewtwo walking, she opened her eyes a little and saw that he was taking them over to his bed. Mew felt herself flush. Was she ready for this and with her clone? Mew had a thousand thoughts going through head to try to stop this from happening but she never went through with any of them.

That night belonged to the last two Mew's on the planet but perhaps that night more were made.


End file.
